plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sneezing Zombie
|siła = |zdrowie = |rzadkość = Okajzonalna |klasa = |podział = Party Zombie |umiejętności = Rośliny i bohater roślin nie mogą być leczeni. Po zagraniu: Wszystkie rośliny dostają / . |opis = Kwiaty wywołują u niej okropne alergie i zaraźliwe kichnięcia. Czy to właśnie dlatego nosi jeden na głowie? }} Sneezing Zombie jest okazjonalną kartą zombie dla klasy w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Kosztuje i posiada / . Sprawia, że zarówno bohater roślin, jak i wszystkie rośliny na polu walki nie mogą odzyskiwać zdrowia poprzez leczenie tak długo, jak długo postać ta znajduje się na polu gry. Dodatkowo, gdy zostanie zagrana, zmniejsza statystyki wszystkich roślin na polu gry o / . Historia wersji 1.18.13 *Dodano do gry. 1.22.16 *Zmiana podziału: z Gourmet Zombie do Party Zombie. Statystyki *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Party Zombie *'Abilities:' Plants and the Plant Hero can't be healed. When played: All Plants get / . *'Rarity:' Event Flowers give her awful allergies and sickening sneezes. Is that why she wears one on her head? TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Beastly *'Podział:' Imprezowy Zombie *'Umiejętności:' Rośliny i bohater roślin nie mogą być leczeni. Po zagraniu: Wszystkie rośliny dostają / . *'Rzadkość:' Okazjonalna Kwiaty wywołują u niej okropne alergie i zaraźliwe kichnięcia. Czy to właśnie dlatego nosi jeden na głowie? Strategie Z Pomimo jej niskich statystyk, Sneezing Zombie jest bardzo przydatną kartą. Po pierwsze, po jej zagraniu, osłabia statystyki wszystkich roślin na polu gry. Dzięki temu rośliny te stają się łatwiejsze do pokonania i zadają mniejsze obrażenia, przez co można uratować zombie lub bohatera. Może też uniemożliwić atak roślinom posiadającym . Ta umiejętność również sprawia, że potrafi zniszczyć każdą roślinę posiadającą , co jest skuteczną kontrą np. na Shroom for Two. Jako niektórzy bohaterowie, można połączyć ją z Teleportem lub Teleportation Zombie lub też ukryć ją w grobie, by umiejętność ta została wykorzystana po zagraniach bohatera roślin, co może uczynić ją bardziej niszczycielską. Jej druga umiejętność pozwala z kolei osłabić zagrania bohaterów z klasy i ewentualnie również , posiadającej Poppin' Poppies. Karta ta zapewnia, że ani bohater przeciwnika, ani żadna roślina nie odzyska żadnego punktu zdrowia w wyniku leczenia gdy ona jest na polu gry, co ułatwi graczowi ich zniszczenie lub pokonanie. Kontruje też wszelkie strategie powiązane z leczeniem, czyniąc umiejętności Pepper M.D. czy Heartichoke bezużytecznymi. Warto zwiększać jej statystyki, by była trudniejsza do pokonania i tym samym jej umiejętność działała dłużej. Przeciw Jeśli gracz korzysta z talii zawierającej dużo leczących kart lub postaci z małą ilością zdrowia, należy uważać na tą kartę, ponieważ może ona silnie namieszać w strategiach. Jeśli Sneezing Zombie osłabiła rośliny gracza, ale te nie zostały w wyniku tego zniszczone, można użyć kart zwiększających statystyki lub umiejętności by były tak skuteczne, jak wcześniej. Jeśli chodzi o uniemożliwienie leczenia, gracz musi się pozbyć wszystkich Sneezing Zombie na polu gry. By ją pokonać, wystarczy zadać jej 4 punkty obrażeń (jeśli jej zdrowie nie zostało zwiększone). Można też użyć kart niszczących natychmiastowo, gdzie Shrinking Violet może okazać się najlepsza, gdyż potrafi pokonać nawet 3 z nich, o ile zostały zagrane obok siebie i siła żadnej z nich nie została zwiększona. Można też zmienić ją w słabszego zombie lub w ostateczności skorzystać z umiejętności by móc wyleczyć bohatera lub roślinę, aczkolwiek należy mieć na uwadze, że przy ponownym zagraniu postać ta będzie mogła ponownie osłabić rośliny. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jest to jedna z trzech Okazjonalnych kart zombie wymienionych w opisie Unexpected Gifts, obok Fire Roostera i Bad Moon Rising. en:Sneezing Zombie Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Beastly Kategoria:Okazjonalne karty Kategoria:Karty typu Party